1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flowable, room temperature vulcanizable silicone composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hurwitz and deBenneville, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,234, issued Mar. 3, 1959, teach a composition having the formula ##STR1## where R.degree. is an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, Y is an alkylene group having 3 to 18 carbon atoms, with a chain of at least 3 but no more than 5 carbon atoms extending between the N atom and carbonyl group, and x is an integer having a value of 1 to 4. Such materials are suggested as insecticides, and miticides, coatings applied to leather and fabrics, and films to modify the water-absorption, shrinkage, and dyeing properties.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,909, issued June 18, 1974, Toporcer and Crossan disclose a low modulus room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomer obtained by mixing 100 parts by weight of a hydroxyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane, 0 to 150 parts by weight of a nonacidic, nonreinforcing filler, 2 to 20 parts by weight ##STR2## in which R is methyl, vinyl, or phenyl, and R' is methyl, ethyl, or phenyl and 0.25 to 7 parts by weight of an aminoxy silicon compound having 3 to 10 aminoxy groups per molecule. The low modulus silicone elastomer is useful in building construction, such as in sealing joints wherein the building materials sealed by these materials can expand and contract without breaking the seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,184, issued Dec. 7, 1976, to Klosowski, it is noted that the compositions of Toporcer et al. were found to form crystals when exposed to low temperature, 5.degree. C. for example. When this happened, the compositions of Toporcer slumped at low temperatures. Klosowski teaches that his composition, containing from 1 to 5 parts of polar solvent selected from the group of N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, and N-n-butylacetamide, prevented the crystal formation and the undesired slump at low temperatures.
A method of chain extending organosiloxanes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,498, issued Jan. 31, 1978, to Frye and Klosowski. They mix organosiloxanes containing silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals with methylvinyldi-(epsilon-caprolactamo)silane to increase the molecular weight of the organosiloxane. They point out that the vinyl groups in the product organosiloxane are particularly useful as sites for further reaction.